Mistaken
by EighthHorcrux
Summary: A career tribute, Clove was born to kill. She spent her entire childhood training for the games, and her time to shine came when she finally volunteered for the 74th Hunger Games. The District's glory rides on hers and Cato's shoulders, though Clove begins to cower under the pressure. Though when she sets eye on Katniss, she finds the feeling she hasn't experienced for years. Hope.


**Author's Notes: This little Clove Drabble is based on a photo I found on Tumblr a while back about how Clove was 'born to kill', and how she longed for a normal life.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, it belongs to the amazing Suzanne Collins!**

_Who'd have known?_

You know what they say, never judge a book by it's cover. Yet with us, the accusations fly in. Career Tributes, that's what we are. We kill. We slaughter. We were born to fight. No one looks past the burly appearance.

_I am who I am, I can't do anything to change that, can I?_

I clamp the blade of the knife, the most deadliest knife I could find, within my quivering fingers, though my palms are sweaty as I struggle to aim. I knew my allies were staring at me and it struck me that this was the perfect time to prove myself. I stared at the dummy before me, imagining it were a real human being.

Their gaze was burning into my back as a new found confidence bubbled up inside me. Drawing back my arm, I threw my knife as hard as I could. It went straight through the head of the dummy and lodged itself in the wall behind it, impaling it completely. I quickly spun around and spotter not only my allies amazed stares, but the whole rooms.

I shrugged, smirking in Cato's direction. I'm a real competitor and I plan on winning this all. I spot the Fire Girl from a distance, the only person apparently not paying attention. I can't help but feel a bubble of hope arise inside me.

We'd grown up this way. Ever since I'd volunteered, I knew there was no way of turning back. It's what we were born to do. People actually took pleasure out of being a Tribute, as if it were somewhat joyus.

_Though when it comes to it, there's no apparent signs of instant glory._

I exit the training room and wait for Cato. When he finally comes out he's trying hard to hide it, but I can tell he's pleased with himself, bubbling with pride. We make our way up to our floor where our Trainers and our stylists are waiting. We have dinner, but I'm to excited to get my score to even know or give the slightest damn to what I'm eating.

Finally after what seems like an entire eternity, we make our way to the living room to receive our scores. The highest anyone has ever gotten out of 12 is a 10 and I'm hopeful I got at least a 10. Then after a quick introduction and explanation, there's a picture of Marvel and the number 10. After him Glimmer scored an 8 and then it's Cato's big moment and a 10 fills the screen.

"Good job" I mutter, my eyes not moving from the screen. A picture of me fills the screen and the number 10 flashes. Yes! My trainers are jumping up and down, and my stylists envelope me in a tight hug. I am extremely proud of myself but I try not to show it.

Finally, Fire Girl, Katniss Everdeen is awarded a 12, putting us all to shame. Cato curses to himself, storming out of the room and I can't prevent the smile which tugs at my lips.

We have expectations, we have to win, we're representing the entire district. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but we have no choice. My heat stops as the cylinder rises.

_The clock counts down, each second equivalent to a minute. It's time for the games to begin._

I race towards the cornucopia grabbing the jacket full of knives as I spot Cato, Glimmer and Marvel defeating the other tributes one by one. I keep a distance, taking in the bloodbath towards me. My eyesight dances towards Katniss who is fighting with one of the boys over a backpack. The backpack which contains her tools for survival. I position the knife in my hand, before picturing myself in the training room once more.

I bring my arm backwards, before tossing the knife towards the boy as if he were a dummy. The blade impaled itself between his shoulder blades and he sprays Katniss with blood before keeling over. I spot from his shirt that he was the District 9 tribute.

I smirk, striding towards my victim and retrieving my knife, placing it back into my jacket. Katniss gasps, her mouth hanging agape as she stares at me. I smile, my fingers tracing the handles of the knives in my jacket. I chose my best survival knife, taking it out as I return my gaze to Katniss. I draw back my arm, aiming for the ground in front of her as she blocks herself with her bag, causing it to lodge within. I nodded, satisfied with my actions as Katniss placed the knife in her bag, before dashing off.

I can't help but wonder. She's certainly one of the most sponsored tributes. Ever since she volunteered for her sister at the Reaping and received the highest training score, I've gotten to know her a lot more, though I don't think the feeling is mutual. If I were older, stronger, I'd have formed an alliance, but I know she judges us, just like the other tributes.

_It takes simply seconds to gain a reputation, but a lifetime to subside it._

"Leave her!" Peeta chimes as Cato attempts to scramble up the tree behind Katniss. "She'll have to come down sometime!"

"Shut up Lover-Boy!" he hissed, snapping more of the branches due to his weight. "You try Clove, you're lighter!"

I knew for a fact that there was no doubt that I wouldn't get up the tree. I've trained for my entire life for these games. I shrugged my shoulders, plastering a fake smirk upon my face as I stepped towards the trunk of the tree. I grabbed the nearest branch, hoisting my leg upon it as I clambered a quarter of the way up the tree. Marvel and Glimmer were making jeering noises as Cato shouted words of encouragement towards me.

I peered down towards them, and with a wink, my eyesight clashed with Katniss. I bit my lip, lifting my foot towards a twig I was certain would snap. And without giving Cato a chance to protest, I placed all of my weight onto it, causing the twig to snap and me to plummet towards the ground. I landed on my bottom, my eyes darting towards Katniss and I inhaled sharply as I saw her staring at me in disbelief. I nodded, though my actions only picked up by her as it became apparent as if she twigged onto my actions at last.

I don't want to appear weak, but I just can't help it. It's as if Katniss is the only hope we have. Knocking the tributes out one by one, she has to win. She has to be the victor, she's the only person who would understand.

_I'd do anything to live a clean life, yet it kills me inside to know that I have to be a killer._

I spotted the arrow a second too late. I glanced at Cato, before we dashed away from the mines, attempting to grab supplies in the process. The mines exploded, demolishing our food supplies in the process. Furious was an understatement, Cato was livid. He wiped out the District 3 boy in an instant, snapping his neck as if it were a twig. I knew Katniss was near by the arrow as a small scream was audible from the other side of the arena, yet it died out by the sound of the cannon. My eyesight darted towards the sound of the scream, and I spotted the District 11 girl, Rue, tangled up in one of the traps.

"Marvel!" I yelled above the roar. "Marvel, she's in your trap!" He spun in the direction of the trap, a smirk tugging at his lips. He grabbed his spear, dashing in the direction of the trap before I even had to instruct him.

"KATNISS!" I heard Rue calling, as Marvel sprinted towards the net. And with a look of bloodlust etched into his face, he struck her with his spear.

"NO!" Katniss dashed into the clearing. My face lit up as she drew back her bow, the arrow piercing Marvel's neck. He fell to the ground, his death confirmed by the blaring of a cannon.

She was two steps closer to becoming the victor, it was so close the taste lingered on the tip of my tongue.

_Freedom was close, yet sacrifices had to be made. Blood had to be spilt in order for the future to be bright. Innocent blood._

The Foxfaced Female Tribute from District 5 darted out to the Cornucopia. I could spot both Katniss and Thresh in the bushes surrounding the clearing both waiting for a time to dash out. There was no sign of Lover-boy, and Cato had gone to search for him, knowing that Katniss wasn't guarding him.

The rustling of leaves awoke me from my trance-like state as I spotted Katniss running towards the Cornucopia. Without thinking, I followed, tackling her to the ground before she had a chance to grab her bag. Thresh was close, and I knew I had to trigger his attention somehow. Surely if he killed me, Cato would kill him, then Katniss could kill him and end up winning the games?

We grappled on the grass as I placed all of my weight on top of her. "We're going to kill you like we killed your little friend. What was her name again.. Rue?..Well, we killed her. And now I'm going to kill you." I spat, grabbing one of my knives as I held it above her face. She continued to grunt and pant as I waited for Thresh to emerge. I didn't have to wait for long, as I found myself plummeting towards a rock in no time.

_My intentions were never to hurt Katniss, I was intending to aid her. I, and many others in generations, the past, and future have been raised as killers. I wanted someone who could do something to stop what happened to me from happening to other children. Katniss was kind, she was caring. I knew for a fact she'd so something, she volunteered for her sister for crying out loud. And as I took my last breath, I drifted away, a smile etched into my lips. _


End file.
